Alphabet Soup I
by iHeartYou13
Summary: A-Z of 3 years in Dharma; SULIET no particular order except alphabetical. All parts can stand alone. Rated T to be safe, don't think every chapter is T though.
1. A is for Accident

Okay, so this is pretty much A-Z of those three years in Dharmaville we didn't get to see; 99.9% Sawyer/Juliet with the others thrown in for good measure.

All the letters can stand alone, some are stories about the same thing, written different ways, and they are NOT in any kind of order except alphabetical.

Reviews are love!

Enjoy.

**

* * *

A is for Accident**

"It was an accident," he says, trying to hold his laughter in.

She looks up at him with a shocked face, fingers pulling her wet shirt away from her body; her wet, white shirt.

He drops the hose and leaps to turn it off, all the while forcing down the grin that wants to spread across his face. He keeps his eyes off her body and on the mud puddle forming around the nozzle.

"I'll get you a towel," he says with a hint of smile he's sure she can hear and darts into the house, all but running down the hall.

As he grabs a towel from the closet he tries to force the sight of her shirt clinging to her skin from his mind but he finds it's stuck, the image of the shirt and the water and her flushed cheeks frozen forever.

Upon return, he finds her facing away from the back door, shirt pulled almost over her head, and he sees the top of her bathing suit. He can't decide if he hates the fact she's too modest to wear the two piece or grateful.

His heart still skips a beat and he clears his throat.

"Here,"

She doesn't turn, just wordlessly holds her hand out to him, a pale hand reaching for the towel.

He has to get closer to hand it to her and as he closes the distance he can see a few freckles along her pale shoulder blades and the beginnings of a tan along her shoulders.

The towel nearly falls from his fingers and he shakes himself back into reality, clearing his throat and dropping the towel into her waiting hand.

"Thanks," she says, but he misses it as the towel is brought up to her front, where he can't see.

The lines of her arms and the muscles beneath her smooth skin are apparent as she dries herself off.

All of a sudden her blue eyes are looking at him expectantly with amusement shining brightly from within. A smirk is settled on her lips.

"What was that?" he says, trying to look nonchalant.

"I said you're making a mud puddle," she says again with a wider smile. He can see her own dimples peeking out from her cheeks.

"Oh," he doesn't make a move to move or turn off the hose.

He is pleased to see there's a blush creeping up her neck and staining her cheeks.

"It's a good thing I was going swimming isn't it?" she asks quietly, though a smile is threatening to cover her features too, he can see.

"Good for me anyway," he says before he can censor himself.

He catches her eye and she's smiling now. Laughter bubbles from them both and she speaks after a shared moment.

"I'll see you later James, try not to spray anyone else with the garden hose," she walks past him into the house where he's sure she will grab another t-shirt and then leave to meet Amy at the beach.

"Later grease monkey," he says as the back door creaks shut. He can hear her laughing even as the door swings shut behind her.

* * *

**NOTE:**

in case you're wondering (which I'm sure you're not) I do NOT own LOST or its characters

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. B is for Battle

THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!

and LOL yes, I do plan on the whole alphabet =]

Enjoy!

* * *

**B is for Battle**

A battle of wills, that's what this was.

Juliet braced herself internally and turned the corner into the bedroom.

Sawyer lay there, stretched happily on one side of the bed.

_Her_ side.

So it began.

"James, if we're going to share this room until Horace moves us into a bigger place, or, God willing, separate houses, you have to sleep on the other side."

He smiles up at her, misses the exhaustion in her voice. "But I'm comfy on this side,"

Juliet closes her eyes and counts to four. She hasn't been sleeping very well and when she sleeps on the right side she can see the moon and the stars out the window or watch the rain fall. On the other side, all she's got is James' snores and the beige ceiling.

"Please just move over."

"Or," Sawyer says, waiting until she opens her eyes to continue. "You could just join me on this side,"

His southern accent is slipping out more pronounced in this little game they play every night. She always ends up winning, but lately it takes longer and longer, with more teasing on his part and less space for her when he moves.

But tonight she is tired. They've been in the 70's for a month and two weeks now and it's beginning to wear on her. Sleep eludes her. She drinks bottomless mugs of coffee during the day.

"Fine," she says, breaking from their usual script. She doesn't have it in her to put on the show tonight, to play his game, to fight the battle.

She grabs her usual sweatpants and t-shirt, both his and too small for him, and simply turns and leaves the room, heading for the bathroom.

She's pretty sure he's a little surprised at that moment and can't find the energy to worry about it too much.

The mirror shows a tired, pale version of herself; cheeks devoid of colour and eyes looking sad and exhausted. Defeated.

Juliet pulls off her jumpsuit and socks and yanks on her pyjamas before brushing her teeth and washing her face, scrubbing at a stubborn grease stain; and possibly comparing it to an equally stubborn southerner.

She can hear him shuffling around now, getting out of the bed and changing himself.

She leaves the bathroom and heads to the couch, pulling out the extra pillow and blanket they use when Miles or Jin crashes their tiny place.

She's settled on the couch in the dark when his sudden presence makes her look over to the left.

"C'mon, I'm sorry Jules. You can have your side."

But she doesn't listen to him and rolls over; closes her eyes resolutely. Maybe she can sleep out here better than in the bed. Juliet tells herself this over and over and hopes it can become truth by sheer force of will.

He sighs and stands, heading back into the bedroom.

She considers going back to bed, but finds she's too tired to move, almost asleep and too heavy to pull her body up from the cushions. Eventually the pull of sleep overtakes her and she's snoring softly.

Sawyer lays awake and thinks they're engaged in another battle of wills and decides to lose on purpose.

He gets out of bed and pulls the covers back on her side, and it is _her side_ now, and goes out to the living room where she's asleep.

He bends down and lays a large hand on her small shoulder and shakes gently. She doesn't even move.

He sighs and takes note of the bags under her eyes and the smudge of grease she's missed under her ear.

One arm slides under her knees and the under around her back and he rolls her into him before shifting her.

Upon standing, Juliet shuffles and he thinks for a moment he'll drop her, but she settles with one arm around his neck and the other lightly resting against her stomach.

He makes his way to the bedroom and lays her down gently on her side, pulling the covers up around her before getting in on his side and inching over to her to rest an arm over her waist.

He'll never admit (at least not yet) this is the most comfortable way for him to sleep.

She wakes up just enough to feel a warm arm slide across her and a head rest just next to hers on her pillow. She's sure she'll admit (eventually, as he's wearing her down) that this is the most comfortable way for her to sleep.

* * *

and there's B

again, thanks so much for all the reviews so far!

keep reviewing? please? lol

thanks!


	3. C is for Cry

THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! they make my day, i'm not kidding =]

here's C! As always, reviews are love!

Enjoy.

**

* * *

C is for Cry**

She's crying and she can't stop. Great gulping sobs that make her whole body shake and her chest hurt and her nose run.

Sawyer doesn't know what to do but hold her close to his body, arms wrapped completely around her, hands caressing gently what they could reach and head resting on the top of hers.

One of her hands comes up to grasp his own and he holds it tight, gripping her fingers like she's gripping his, like one of them will disappear. He doesn't understand, but he knows he doesn't have to.

"'I'm here," he finally says, albeit a little gruffly. Her body trembles against him and he finds himself sinking to the floor, sliding down the wall to rest against it.

"I can't," she tries, but a sob comes out instead, a quick intake of breath right after.

"Shh, it's okay; you can tell me later," he says; he's talking right into her ear now, face pressed against hers at an awkward angle.

But her legs are sprawled over his and he's encompassed her completely and he doesn't care.

Her tears are making her face sticky and her eyes are red and beginning to swell. He knows that if she cries long enough, she'll fall asleep.

As much as the thought of Juliet crying herself to sleep hurts him, he doesn't want her to be crying all night either; doesn't want her thinking about whatever she's thinking about for hours until all the tears she has in her are stained on her cheeks and his shirt.

As if on cue, a yawn fights through and Juliet's head falls to rest under his chin, her fingers gripping his arm just above the elbow.

"I've got you," he says now, quietly, comfortingly. He knows whatever made her this upset is not okay, and she won't be okay until she's ready, so he avoids telling her everything is alright. Because it clearly isn't.

He doesn't quiet her either. She spends too much time quiet, she needs to cry, to let loose like everyone she looks after.

Her sobs are now hiccups and he's smoothing a hand up and down her back, the other up and down a trembling arm. Her legs curl up until they fit and rest under his arm.

He offhandedly thinks she fits nicely there before another watery yawn distracts him.

He looks down at her and her blue eyes are dark and sad, tears pooling under her lids.

"Close your eyes," he whispers gently and she does, a few tears leaking out and crawling down her now-pale cheeks.

"Breathe, just breathe with me. There's my girl," he says next, feeling her fight the hiccups jerking her chest and breathe like he is, until they match.

With her so closely pressed against him, he can feel her heartbeat. He can't help but think that his and hers are as close to beating in sync in that moment as any two people's hearts could.

"Tired," she says quietly, voice thick and slow from crying. She curls even closer to him and he's suddenly very aware of the trust she's just put in him.

He awkwardly unfolds his arms from her and feels her shiver before he repositions her so he can stand with her cradled in his arms.

Her face turns into the spot beneath his chin and he can smell rain and flowers on her hair, along with engine grease and motor oil.

He makes his way down the hallway and pushes open the bedroom door with his foot, crossing the floor to the bed and laying her on it.

She curls away from him and for a moment he thinks she's pulling away from him, but her head turns back to him, a sleepy face staring up from the pillows.

She blinks up at him tiredly and he kicks off his boots and socks before pulling off his shirt and jeans.

She turns away from him again and sighs. He bends over and pulls off her socks and slips off her sweater, leaving her in her sweat pants and tank top.

She shuffles into the middle of the bed and reaches out to him, eyes half closed and almost asleep.

He takes the hint and climbs under covers after her, inching up behind her and pulling her close to him again, his bare skin against hers, her hands resting on the mattress under his.

He feels her breathing even out and lifts his head to kiss her cheek gently. He tastes salt and rests his head on her pillow so his nose touches the back of her neck. He sighs and concentrates on relaxing every part of his body and feels himself smile when her body does the same until she is comfortingly heavy against him.

He falls asleep to her quiet snores.

* * *

oh, so sad.

reviews make me smile =D

thanks again!


	4. D is for Different

as always, thanks for the kind reviews! they make me ever so happy =]

here's D !

Enjoy!

* * *

**D is for Different**

Miles sat at the picnic table and stealthily watched Juliet and Jim over his sandwich; they weren't acting any different, they still teased each other and bickered, swapped tomato for extra cucumber...

And yet, something was off.

Juliet was in her usual workday attire, blue jumpsuit, hair pulled back into a ponytail, bandana dangling around her neck.

Jim had his own beige jumpsuit on, glasses on the bridge of his nose, walkie clipped to his belt loop.

They talked the same and looked at each other the same and poked each other the same as always.

But there was something between them, a feeling, one even Jin could pick up. Next to him, the Korean was eating his own sandwich and watching Juliet and Jim as well.

Miles looked over at Jin and caught the other man's eye, glancing at the other two before locking eyes with him again.

Jin shrugged and went back to watching them carefully.

"Alright you two, what's goin' on?" Sawyer demanded.

Miles snapped his gaze back to Jim. "What?"

Juliet's eyes were on him as well and as much as he denied it, her glare was downright scary, like she knew exactly what he was thinking before he even did.

"Why do you and Jinbo keep starin' at me?"

Miles looked to Jin for help.

"Staring at you?" the Korean said, innocently furrowing his eyebrows. Miles rolled his eyes.

Juliet smirked. "You understand exactly what's going on, Jin, you've been doing it too,"

Jin looked away, caught in his fake miscommunication, and then looked at Miles. "Something is different,"

Miles nodded and pointed at Juliet and Jim with his sandwich. "Yeah, something's different between you two,"

"Like what?" Sawyer asked with genuine curiosity. He looked over at Juliet and then back at Miles.

"I can't put my finger on it," Miles admitted, lowering his sandwich with a thump.

Juliet smiled a smile he named her 'Other Stepford Smile' and went back to her lunch, looking over at Sawyer in amusement.

Sawyer shook his head at Miles and went back to his own lunch, taking a large gulp from his cup before settling a hand on the bench next to him and clutching his sandwich with the other.

It was just then, at that precise moment, that Miles noticed the faint blue tinge to Jim's formerly white name tag and the patch of skin rubbed slightly red under Juliet's right ear, usually covered by her ponytail or bandana.

"You been doing your laundry with Juliet, boss?" Miles smirked now, putting his sandwich down, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

Juliet swallowed her bite and looked at Miles curiously, her face not giving anything away. That wasn't any different.

His confidence wavered as she raised an eyebrow slowly.

Sawyer turned to look at Juliet and then back at Miles. "Yes, we live together,"

"Oh. Right. Well," Miles coughed a little, before he got his courage back. "Are you going to try and tell me that's not some kind of freaky stubble burn on your cheek then, Jules?" He prodded the blonde.

Juliet frowned and then raised an eyebrow. "No, I burned myself on an engine this morning, leaning too far over,"

Miles looked between them, both looking so confused and innocent he had to think that just maybe he was imagining things.

Sawyer and Juliet just looked at each other and shrugged slightly, going back to their plates and picking at the left overs. In that look was what could be an entire conversation sparked by something, different, that he just couldn't name.

"Fine, but something is up." He threw his hands in air before turning back to his lunch.

Jin was annoyingly silent.

"Okay, well, let us know when you figure that out." Juliet said with a small smile as she and Sawyer stood as one and dumped their lunch garbage on his plate before walking away.

"Something is different," Jin insisted now, leaning over the table to watch the two go.

"Oh, now you decide you're not a mute?" Miles snapped.

Jin was confused now. "Mute?"

Sawyer grinned and pulled a laughing Juliet around the corner from Miles and Jin's view, nuzzling his nose into her neck and leaving irritated skin where Miles had pointed it out before.

"Think they'll ever figure it out?" he whispered against her ear. Her fingers lightly held his arms just above his elbows.

Juliet tilted her head into a kiss and grinned before peeking back around the corner where Miles was trying to explain something with spastic hand motions and eye rolling.

"Well, Miles noticed that your name tag was turning blue and my, irritation, from your stubble," she said with a shrug and a soft smile.

Sawyer pulled her back and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, but I was holdin' your hand the whole damn time and he didn't say nothin'," he said against her ear.

"That's true as well," Juliet laughed as they continued on their way back to work.

* * *

And there's D!

review are love!

more soon, thanks again =]


	5. E is for Empty

alright! sorry for the delay! got caught up in real life :)

thanks AGAIN for the great reviews! they make me sooo happy!

here's E, another sad one i'm afraid. there are more happy ones though!

as always, reviews are love,

enjoy.

* * *

**E is for Empty**

Every. Damn Time.

He could set his calendar by that woman and that damn sub.

She promised him two weeks, which she'd honoured. And then she'd promised him a month; and then three.

Cut to eight months later and she was still watching his back, gently guiding him along, being his rock and his sounding board, his voice of reason.

But still; every damn time.

Sawyer stood at the end of the dock and watched people climb into the little yellow sub, waving goodbye to friends on the dock or tugging on their kids' hands or taking last looks at the island; and then there was Juliet, sitting on one of the recreational sailboats, bare toes just dipping into the water. Her head was tilted to one side as she watched the tiny ripples her gently swinging toes created.

He could see the emotion rolling off her in waves as the sub slipped beneath the surface and away from her. Her shoulders tightened and then slumped, like a physical thing weighed her down. The submersion of the sub rippled out and tiny waves spilled over her feet.

He watched her sigh and start to stand up, gripping the line of the sail and watching just a little longer, trying to let go of what she couldn't have. He wanted to go and take her face in his hands, make her look away from the vast blue nothing.

Her blonde ponytail blew in the gently breeze and he shifted his weight.

She turned around and hopped off the boat, pulled on the socks and work boots tucked along the side of the dock, straightened and caught sight of him.

Her smile was a little forced and almost immediate. Her eyes held a deep sadness and acceptance that made him hurt to look at.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked casually as she reached him and stepped off the dock and into the warm sand.

"What do you feel when you see that sub leave every time?" he was usually a blunt person, but he couldn't begin to imagine why he'd just straight up asked that question. If he could've reached out and literally pulled the words back inside him and never say them, he would have.

Something slid over her face and he was looking at Other Juliet; he hadn't seen that mask in a while, and he hoped he didn't have to see it again any time soon.

"Nothing," she answered, turning and looking out over the water calmly.

"Oh, come on; you come out here every time a sub leaves and you come back all...different." he said, trying to catch her eye. She wouldn't have it.

"I don't feel anything James, it's like acceptance; I'm not leaving this island, I never will. I'll probably die on this rock," she kicked at the sand in a rare show of frustration, turning her face away from him further.

"What's for dinner?" she changed the subject, face still perfectly hidden from him. Her fingers played with a string on her pants.

"Hey, we're going to get off this Island. And if we don't, well, I got your back; you ain't dyin' on this rock, sunshine." Sawyer meant every word, he was surprised to discover.

"You know, I've heard that before," she said sadly. As she turned back to him, he could see a sorrowful smile on her face. "I think this is the first time I may actually believe it."

"Well, I mean it." he replied, watching her nod once slowly before she made to leave the beach.

As she turned and walked down the path back towards the compound, Sawyer saw the set of her shoulders and the tense muscles of her body; she felt something when those subs left alright, and it wasn't nowhere near acceptance.

* * *

*sigh* poor juliet.

but i just loooove sawyer/james

reviews make my day!

thanks again and i hope you liked it!


	6. F is for Freedom

wow, thanks for the great, detailed reviews guys! they're so much appreciated and give me incentive to write and post!

this next chapter was inspired by **Reel Around the Sun** from the Riverdance soundtrack, you don't have to listen to it as you read, but that's where it came from, the faster part of it anyway.

this one's pretty short, and the next one is written too so i hope to post them both today!

reviews are love!

enjoy!

* * *

**F is for Freedom**

It wasn't_ quite_ freedom, but it sure felt like it.

He raced along the path through the trees, streaking through all the overhanging and branches, sure he knew where he was going.

He felt exhilarated and felt like laughing as he ran, arms flying out to his sides every now and then for balance when he got too ahead of himself, feet sure and strong in his shoes as they beat at the earth in a rhythmic pattern.

Out of the corner of his eyes there was a flash of yellow-, a flash of blonde. A short peal of laughter.

Juliet.

She was racing parallel to him, their paths sometimes crossing, her long legs easily keeping up with him and they raced, the sun slicing through the trees and just barely touching them in the moments they were between leaves. A cool breeze blew off the water as they neared in and refreshed the pair, laughter echoing now.

Headed towards sand and beach now they both felt breathless and ran faster, pushing each other on and then they were bursting through the treeline onto the beach and into the surf, laughing and calling out to each other. They raced along the shoreline in the little waves, running towards what, they weren't quite sure. It had begun as a light jog, and now...

They ran full tilt through the waves, kicking up sand and water, shoving at each other at the same time, until Juliet finally took Sawyer out, his body crashing into the surf with a short, comical yelp.

She slowed and turned back to him, chest heaving with great gulps of air. A wide smile lit up her face, dimples adorning flushed cheeks, blue eyes flashing.

"Looks like I _am_ faster," she panted and stretched out her legs as Sawyer lay in the water, his own chest heaving as he sucked in the fresh air.

He grinned up at her and her heart skipped a beat. She told herself it was from the running.

Neither could remember why they were racing in the first place or how long they'd been running.

"Everythin's tinglin'," he said with that grin, his dimples flashing from stubbled, rosy cheeks.

Juliet smiled too, her cheeks flushing again for a different reason that she tried to ignore. She dropped into the surf next to him and spread her hands through the wet sand.

"Everything is tingling," she agreed.

He looked over at her and suddenly the hot sun and the cool water and her flushed face were the only things in his world.

"You look good when you're sweating," he said with a smile.

Juliet shook her head and pushed her hair off her face. She smirked at him. "You too,"

* * *

and there we have it, the letter F.

See, that wasn't so sad, was it? haha

alright, you've been sooo good at it, do i really have to say it?

reviews are always welcome and celebrated!

thanks


	7. G is for Giggles

alright kiddies here's G. it's the shortest one, i think, so i'm also uploading H at the same time :)

thanks SO MUCH as always for the reviews!

hope you like this one and the next

enjoy!

**

* * *

G is for Giggles**

There's a crash and a thud and some kind of cross between a yelp and a squeal; he slowly lowers his book and looks in the direction of the noise.

"Jules?" he calls, listening for further commotion.

There's a muffled sound and he frowns now, worried. Maybe she's hurt herself and won't (can't?) call out.

He stands and the books lays forgotten on the couch cushion. The muffled sound comes again and he is now more curious than worried.

"Juliet? Sunshine, you okay?"

There's another thud and a loud bang and he almost runs down the hallway and skids to a halt at the bedroom door, heart beating wildly and eyes searching for...what, exactly?

Juliet sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by pieces of the small bookcase she'd been putting together, piles of books spilled like dominoes across the hardwood; her face was red and her eyes were bright and watery.

And there was a huge grin on her face, her dimples flashing from round, rosy cheeks, a pale hand covering her mouth as a muffled snort escaped.

"What's going down in here?" he asked. His heart returned to normal and he grinned at the sight before him.

"I tried to, but the books, and the wood, and then you-," she cut herself off as the muffled sound, laughter, he deduced, spilled from her lips again.

She was giggling; she had the giggles. She was laughing and she couldn't stop and he loved it.

He came into the room and sat next to her, a chuckle bubbling up in his own chest.

"Alright, let's see what you've done to this poor thing,"

And they started to work on the bookcase together.

* * *

just a really short peek into a day in the life.

H is coming up next, that one's a bit longer.

review as always!

thanks youuu!


	8. H is for Hold

okay, a double feature today! this makes me happy.

here's H; i actually really like this one, so be kind (as if you aren't already, you all rock)

hope you like it!

enjoy.

**

* * *

H is for Hold**

She forced herself to sit still, even though the butterflies in her stomach and the fearful voice in her mind made her want to run as far as fast as she possibly could.

"Blondie?"

He was looking at her like that with serious eyes and a mouth set in a firm line and shoulders squared determinedly.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and her lips seemed stuck together. All she could do was look back at him helplessly and force herself to stay on that couch with every fibre of her being.

"Did you hear what I said?"

He was coming closer, inching down the couch. The stubble on his face was suddenly visible in great detail, and along with the flecks of blue in his green eyes held her gaze locked on his.

"Juliet, I know you feel the same. Just say somethin'," he sounded desperate now and she wanted to answer him, to speak, but all she could think was _oh no, not again, not here_.

"Is this about Kate? Look, they've all been gone over a year, I'm startin' to believe they ain't comin' back. Juliet, you-," he looked down at her clenched hands and then up at her face and she felt a little zing go through her, right to her gut, at the look.

"You're here, you stayed, you got my back. And I got yours, all the way. That means somethin' to me."

She believed him. She really _really_ did and she wanted to tell him, but the words and the butterflies and the damn voice...

She must have smiled or given some positive response because he was very close now, so close she could smell the generic fabric softener of his shirt and feel her heart race.

She swallowed thickly and managed to lick her lips.

He was so close, _so close_, and she hadn't moved and she was congratulating herself, getting caught up in the moment, thinking_ maybe just maybe this is okay and this will work and he will not die or leave or be a jerk_, when it happened.

Her toast popped.

The light ding made them both jump and it seemed that sound was the only prompting she needed to unfreeze herself.

She lurched off the couch, carefully avoiding touching him because really, that would be the end of it all, and rushed into the kitchen where she gripped the cool counter.

She was breathing now, and breathing deep, and she felt light headed and she tried to remember when the last time she felt like this was.

Jack? He'd been her ticket off the island, a strong helping hand, one that wasn't holding her down but rather lifting her up and pulling her along.

No, never felt like this, like the room was spinning and her heart would explode.

Goodwin? He'd been her lifeline, her saviour, her taste of normalcy on this rock; he'd loved her and cared for her...he'd been so lovely, a welcome and needed opposite to Ben and Edmund.

Still, never like this, like every colour in the room stood out in extreme contrast, everything was bright and shiny and all her senses were heightened.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, her toast got cold and hard; her arms shook from gripping the counter edge too tight, she missed the swish of fabric and the quiet foot falls of the man currently throwing her cool calm demeanour into a wicked panic.

"Sunshine?"

That was it. There it was. Heart skipping a beat; hands damp; butterflies.

He was behind her now, she could feel a hand hovering over her bare shoulder, the heat coming off his skin.

She needed to say something, anything.

"I-," and she couldn't. There was too much fear. What if they got off the island tomorrow? What if they didn't? What if the others came back? What if she came back? What if they didn't?

His finger just brushed the top of her shoulder and she found herself slipping out from around him and backing away to the doorway into the kitchen.

Everything was spinning.

"Juliet," he said, and a slow smile spread over his mouth.

She felt her own attempt the same. "James," she managed. It came out level, warm, she was proud.

He came to her slowly and she backed into the frame, hands behind her back to hold herself against something solid, or she was sure that look he was giving her would make her bones completely useless.

"Are you freakin' out sweetheart?" he asked as he closed the distance between them.

Juliet licked her still-dry lips and nodded. "Little bit,"

Sawyer came closer still until they were almost toe-to-toe. "You're not gonna get me with some kind of taser or somethin' if I kiss you, are you?"

Damn smile.

"No," breathless, she needed oxygen, her head was twirling.

His scent filled her mind in every way and he was bending down to her, one arm gently sliding around her waist and the other down her arm to find cool, shaking fingers.

His breath mingled with hers and she always found that weird, breathing someone else's air; how was that romantic? Here and now that was irrelevant and his lips were right there and the butterflies suddenly fell away and her breathing completely evened out and feeling returned to her fingers and toes.

Her heart kept beating wildly though.

And his lips were on hers.

Gently at first, soft and waiting for her to respond, and then she did, and they became...more.

Her lips were no longer dry and it felt like something beginning to slide back into place for her. Her free hand, the one not holding his, was up into his hair of its own volition.

His own free hand was at the back of her neck, keeping her right where she was and it was perfect.

They separated when air became necessary and she rested her forehead on his chin.

His lips kissed the centre, moved on to her nose and he watched her eyes as he kissed both cheeks and her chin.

And then lower, to a spot just below her ear she didn't know existed with such **feeling** she felt like falling apart and letting him go on forever.

"James," it wasn't her voice, but that was okay.

He looked up at her and both hands framed her face, thumbs smoothing along a trembling (trembling?) jaw.

"I've got you," he said quietly. And she believed him.

"You do, James," she said, and her hands came up to hold onto his forearms. "Be gentle," it was a whisper and she didn't know if he heard it, but he was now leading her back to the couch and sitting her down.

She watched him as he settled down and went willingly when he pulled her close to him, pressed a long, deep kiss to her lips, and took the book he handed her with a growing smile.

He grinned down at her and dropped a sweeter, promising kiss on her smiling lips before cracking open 'Carrie'.

This whole moment, this whole development of whatever-they-had had taken less than five minutes; something so potentially epic, so fast.

The reality of it hit them when the front door opened and Miles and Jin came in, laughing and talking about something and making a beeline for the fridge.

Miles leaned up against the doorframe where James had just kissed her.

Jin handed Miles a beer and then leaned against the counter where she'd been just moments ago.

And it seemed normal for them all to be like this, together.

_And in a little over another year and half, when she goes screaming down a hole to the end of life as she knows it, this is the night she would remember the most; that she would cling to until the very, very end_.

* * *

:)

review please?

thanks.


	9. I is for Injury

HAHA thanks for the reviews! they make my day.

:)

here's I, a little lighter.

enjoy!

**

* * *

I is for Injury**

The first thing he realizes when his mind floats back into his body is that everything hurts. From his hair to his toenails, pain is throbbing and there's a constant ache.

'_Damn_,' he thinks, trying to mentally take inventory.

"Open your eyes," a soft voice is saying to him. He tries to pinpoint whose it is because he knows he's heard it before but his brain just isn't co-operating.

He thinks he groans because suddenly there's a hand on his face, a soft one, gently caressing a section of skin that doesn't hurt.

"Open your eyes, James."

James. One person called him James.

'Jules?' he thinks, but in actuality it comes out a garbled mess.

A quiet chuckle, one that has a note of exhaustion in it. "Try again,"

He focuses now and pries open his eyes and damn that light hurts. "Guh," comes out.

How very goddamn eloquent.

"James? Can you hear me?" That low, even voice, calm and comforting and next to his face, so close he can feel warm breath and smell mint toothpaste.

"Yeah," he says gruffly and he's glad he can speak because he still can't see her face.

"Good, now open your eyes all the way," her voice is clear now and he does as he's told, forcing his open and letting them adjust to the light.

Her face swims into view; her eyes are bright and staring intently at him, her skin is pale in the fluorescent lighting and her mouth is curved into a small smirk/smile combo, that same smirk/smile that always gets him. Her hair is messy and barely pulled into a ponytail. She looks like she's just rolled out of bed and pulled her clothes on. His first thought is how beautiful she looks.

"Hey, Sunshine," he drawls and all the pain in his body localizes to his head, right behind his eyes.

"**Damn**," he says then, squeezing them shut.

"It's just the morphine wearing off. They gave you entirely too much," she sounds amused though and he momentarily hates her for it. Until he feels the hand previously stroking his face held in his hand. He can practically _hear _her head tilt and _feel_ her smirk directed at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jerry," she says simply, but he can hear irritation behind it.

"Jerry? What the hell did that yahoo do?"

Juliet shook her head. "Nearly hit you with a van,"

"What?" too loud. Quiet is good.

"He didn't have the van in the right gear and he shot towards you; you jumped back, and, well, you fell."

"Fell," Disbelieving.

"Down a hill."

"A hill?"

"More like a small cliff,"

Sawyer sighed and settled back into the pillows. "I'm gonna kill him."

Juliet chuckled and rested her hand on his chest. "You're not going to touch him."

Sawyer met her eyes and he noticed she was flushing. "Why not?" he asked suspiciously.

Juliet wordlessly held up the hand that had been resting on his chest with a sheepish smile.

It was bruising.

"You, you hit him?" he blinked in disbelief.

"Um, yes." She said, looking away and then looking back with a smirk. "Better than you killing him or scaring him to death right?"

"Did he scream?" Sawyer asked after a moment of silence.

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Will that make you feel better," she said.

Sawyer nodded with a small smirk. Juliet thought back to the hour ago when Henry from the infirmary had called saying Jim had been in an accident. She'd arrived to find Jerry pacing outside the building, nervously picking at his uniform.

"He didn't scream. He just kind of, dropped."

Sawyer couldn't help it and sat up abruptly. "You knocked him out? With one punch, you knocked him out?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Can we move on now?"

Sawyer held his head. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Juliet held out a small bucket but he pushed it away, lying back on the pillows.

He closed his eyes and her hand was back in his. They shared a quiet moment and then Juliet spoke.

"Please don't fall down anymore cliffs."

Sawyer smirked with his eyes still shut. "Alright, Sunshine, I won't."

"Good." Her fingers started softly stroking the skin on the back of his hand.

* * *

there's I!

hope you enjoyed it.

as usual, reviews are love!


	10. J is for Juggling

WOW fantastic reviews guys! Amazing!

Here's J; in honour of the letter J, it's Juliet's turn...you'll see.

enjoy!

**

* * *

J is for Juggling**

He knew it was a bad idea.

He _knew_ and he still let her go and now he was sitting at the doors to the infirmary while Juliet lay inside.

Granted, he was probably overreacting; it was just a dislocated shoulder, one that had been dislocated before. That fact didn't sit well with him, but she didn't need surgery and there was no blood.

The doors slammed open and Juliet came storming out, her arm in a sling, a bottle of pain pills in the other, doctor running after her.

"Juliet, please, let me keep you over night-,"

"It will look the same in the morning, Jeff, now I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow for a check up and that's it." her voice was barely contained or civil and Sawyer jumped up from his spot to rush over to her.

"Are you al-,"

"Let's go, please," she looked up at him briefly and then turned away, but not taking a step until his hand settled at the small of her back, guiding her home.

"What the hell happened out there? You were just goin' to fix the number eight."

"Turns out the number eight is a piece of junk and Rob is a bigger piece of junk." Her voice was pissed and he could hear the pain from her arm in it. They were nearing the house now and he didn't want to press until they got inside.

Once he had her settled, against her protests, in bed with a book and a glass of water to take a few pain pills, he began the interrogation. She popped the pills and settled with a grimace against the pillows. Sawyer watched her ease herself down and held his tongue until she was still.

"Why is Rob a piece of crap? Do I have to kick his ass?" He demanded, already gearing up for a fight with the other man.

"I said he was a piece of _junk_, and no, I'm sure he feels bad enough." Juliet felt a little better with the pills slowly taking over her system. The book sat forgotten.

"So what happened?" Sawyer asked again. He'd gone to the infirmary immediately when Miles radioed him saying Juliet was in with the doctor and that there'd been some sort of accident with a van. Naturally his mind were careening back to when he'd had his own run in with a van and stupid Jerry. He pictured her lying in the infirmary, all pale and not awake with bruises and morphine.

"He was supposed to be watching the van, trying to turn over the engine while I was under it; he wasn't paying attention and left the gear in neutral. He tripped over a root, shoved the van and it rolled over my shoulder." she said. Her eyes were feeling heavy. Her head rested back against the pillows, her attention slipping from his tense face.

"Damn hippie; I'm gonna go kick his ass,"

"No, James, he...he was good at, helping me put it back in and, offered to carry, me back to the compound." she was fading fast. These pills were amazing.

"Juggling in, no time," she breathed out.

"You feelin' okay Blondie?" Sawyer watched her eyelids got heavy and her lips part for a sigh.

"It's been popped out before, James...always goes back to the way it...was."

He smiled a little, despite his anger, and carefully shifted her on the bed, wary of her shoulder, and moved the book, settled the blankets around her.

He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair, thankful in so many ways that she was his and he was hers.

Sawyer left the room as quietly as he could and went out the front door, a man on a mission.

Now to find this Rob character...

When Juliet went with Sawyer to grab Miles and Jin for lunch a few days later she noticed Rob a few houses down.

When he turned, she could clearly see a black eye and a bruise high on his cheek.

She bit her cheek and looked away at Sawyer who was coming around with Miles and Jin.

"Tell me you didn't," She sighed, good arm bent with her hand on her hip.

"Nope, I didn't." Sawyer said proudly. He grinned and clapped Jin on the back before nodding at Miles.

"These two yahoos beat me to it."

Juliet's jaw dropped. "You two beat up Rob?"

"He hurt you. He was supposed to look out for you. He didn't." Jin said simply with a small smile.

"Yeah, we're a crew here, remember? Besides, that guy was asking for it anyway, the dumbass." Miles retorted, turning the attention away from his blush.

Juliet just smiled at them and they turned towards the cafeteria, Miles' hand settling at the elbow on her injured arm. Jin walked next to him and they started up a new conversation about something Juliet and Sawyer tuned out.

"So, no juggling tonight?" Sawyer asked innocently, linking their fingers together.

Juliet just shot him a glare and tightened her grip.

* * *

yep, Juliet's turn to get hurt. but she's got her boys, so she's well taken care of :)

review as always!

you may leave one after the beep...BEEP.

:)


	11. K is for Kiss

alright, another short one, sorry for the delay! school is taking over every inch of my life.

thanks for the reviews! they keep my happy as i study myself to death.

of course, K is for Kiss, i mean, what else could it be for right?

enjoy!

**

* * *

K is for Kiss**

"So what you're saying is, I'm not allowed to be with other people?" Juliet asked in that tone of voice. That voice that said you were in deep shit and best prepare to get your ass kicked.

"No! I'm just sayin' you need to find better company than Dick!" Sawyer replied defensively. It was mostly the truth.

"His name is Don and we were just talking! I can't have friends other than you and Jin and Miles on this rock?"

Sawyer huffed. It wasn't that. It was the fact that Dick (he sighed internally, Don) was a man, and men were not 'just friends' with Juliet. Unless they had time-travelled on a crazy island with her. Or they were Horace.

"That ain't it! You have Amy! I just don't like the look of that guy is all,"

Juliet bit back on her molars and closed her eyes for a moment. She folded her arms over her stomach.

"It's because he's a man isn't it?"

Sawyer couldn't answer right away. It scared him how she could read his mind sometimes.

"No," he lied.

"It is. You're jealous. If you don't want me talking to other guys or flirting with other guys or kissing other guys than do something about it, James." she opened her eyes and glared at him.

Her face was flushed.

"Like what?" he flung back at her.

Juliet rolled her eyes, the fight going out of her. "Figure it out. I'm going for a walk."

Before he could reply, she was opening the front door.

Just before she disappeared she turned to look at him. "Maybe I'll run into Don,"

It took all of 28 seconds after her slamming the door for him to sprint after her, determined to catch her.

She'd made it only a few doors down towards the mess hall when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and her whole body turned mid-stride.

Sawyer was staring down at her as if he didn't realize he'd actually come this far.

"Did you need something?" she asked coolly.

And then he frowned and pulled her into him and kissed her, mouth pressed tightly against hers, the other arm winding up into her hair and holding her still until she opened her lips under his.

Her hands fisted in his shirt and pulled him closer until their bodies touched almost everywhere.

He pulled back and her eyes were closed. "Still going to find Don?"

Juliet shook her eyes and leaned her forehead on his chin. "Don't think I need to anymore,"

* * *

Like i said, short!

reviews are love!

ohh and like I said in the very beginning, these are all pretty much one shots, so if you're wondering why there are 2 "first-kiss"-like possibilities, that's why. just another take on it. :)


	12. L is for Linger

another short one and i've got M written too, so they'll both go up at the same time.

thanks SO FREAKING MUCH for the reviews and alerts and the like, they make my life when i'm buried under assignments :)

anyyyway, here's L

enjoy!

* * *

**L is for Linger**

He asked her for two weeks.

It rained on day fourteen, sheets and sheets of rain pouring down on the compound and creating lakes of mud puddles.

Sawyer goes out at Horace's request (Jerry is "sick") to help keep everyone moving onto the sub.

So he stands there with a stupid Dharma umbrella staring at the stupid yellow submarine and waiting for stupid (he takes it back already) Juliet.

The last family climbs into the sub and Sawyer is feeling about as dark as the thunderclouds above his head.

He doesn't know why he feels betrayed, or sad, or angry, just that he does; Juliet is not his girlfriend, his mother, his best friend. She was just a person who had his back.

Liar.

Truth is, he's dreading seeing her come down that path with her small bag of clothes.

But the moment comes eventually and there's a flash of white as another umbrella comes down the path. He sees a streak of blonde as wind lashes at a smaller body. He doesn't look at her.

She comes to a stop on the dock next to him, folds up her umbrella so she's just brushing his side to stand under his.

His heart begins to beat faster and his stomach clenches as the sub captain closes the hatch and she's still next to him.

Slowly, as Sawyer and Juliet stand there in the rain, the little yellow submarine submerges and then disappears completely, not to be seen for another two months.

"Missed your sub, sweetheart,"

"Looks like,"

They stand there for what feels like an hour but is actually three minutes before turning simultaneously and walking back up the path to the compound.

When they reach the house they still share with Miles, Dan and Jin, having come the whole way in silence, Sawyer turns to her under the shelter of the porch roof.

"Why're you stayin'?"

Juliet looks away and then back at him, right into his eyes. "Who else is going to watch your back?"

He takes her hand and he doesn't know why and she doesn't flinch or look away from his face.

They stay like that a moment until there's a crash from inside. Sawyer blinks and drops Juliet's hand and she slowly smiles.

He does the same.

They head inside to see what's happening now.

* * *

next is H; reviews are LOVE!

:D


	13. M is for Mine

M!

enjoy.

**

* * *

M is for Mine**

They've been in the compound 8 days when Miles spots him.

He elbows Sawyer who turns on him in annoyance. "What?"

"Does that kid look familiar to you?" he says, not taking his eyes off of a boy sitting on the swing sets with a book in his lap, glasses sliding down his nose.

Sawyer looks where Miles' gaze is trained and frowns as the boy pushes his glasses up his nose before turning the page of his book.

"No, we're in the goddamn 70's ghost buster; nobody here is gonna be familiar." Sawyer turns away and goes back to filling out forms Horace has given them for medical examinations.

"No, really, that kid looks really familiar; Juliet, look at this kid." Miles is still staring and he nudges Juliet with his foot. They're sitting at a picnic table close to the recreation hall where they're staying and Juliet is filling out her own form while helping Jin with his.

Miles was supposed to be helping Daniel, but the scientist was busy staring resolutely at the wood.

"Hm?" Juliet hums in question without looking up. Miles nudges her again and she looks up.

"Alright, what is it?"

Miles nods at the kid on the swing.

Juliet goes still.

Sawyer can almost feel her stiffen across from him, can almost feel the change in the air. Juliet prays automatically that the boy doesn't look up and see her even though she knows, logically, that he wouldn't know her even if he did.

'_You look just like her_,' Harper's words zing right across her mind and her head spins a little. She tries to move, to get off the bench and run, but she's rooted to the spot.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sawyer's gruff voice penetrates her focus which has narrowed to that boy on the swing.

His glasses slip down his nose again. He pushes them up into place, looks up and around. Their eyes meet, blue meets blue. He looks away like nothing happened.

She carefully gets up and starts walking towards the building, strides shortening in length and increasing in speed as she gets closer.

"Juliet! Juliet what happened?" Sawyer's calling after her and Miles has finally stopped looking at the boy. He goes after her and bangs up the steps and into the building. Juliet is leaning against the bathroom sink, staring into the mirror when he comes through the door.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Ben." She answers calmly, even though she knows her arms are shaking and her knees are weak and her knuckles are white from gripping the porcelain.

"What?" Sawyer whips around like he can see the boy through the walls.

Juliet is still looking in the mirror but she closes her eyes and her skin goes pale.

Sawyer finds himself paying attention to the blonde in front of him now. He reaches out to her, but stops himself before his hand makes contact with her tense shoulder.

"Look, I know he ain't the best guy, but he's just a kid now, he ain't gonna hurt us. I mean what could he d-,"

"He told me I was his."

Sawyer bites back on his molars. "What?"

"He told me I was his. He, he's just; he killed someone I cared about. Left him out there in the jungle and then brought me there like, like it was something to see."

Her eyes opened but she wouldn't look in the mirror.

"He said, after everything he'd done to get me here, to keep me here; he asked after all that, how could I not know I was his," her voice lowered to an even murmur, one he strained to hear and wished he hadn't.

Sawyer felt uncomfortable now. But he had her back and she had his. This was included.

Before he could second guess himself, his hand landed on her shoulder and her hand came up to meet it.

They stood like that until Juliet could look in the mirror and meet his eyes.

"How about this, you, Juliet, are one of mine. Not his. You're one of my people. You belong _with_ us, not _to_ him."

Neither knew where that came from, but both accepted it and Juliet smiled a little at him.

"Still, if it's all the same, I'm going to stay in here for a bit,"

Sawyer smirked. "I'll bring in your paperwork. And I'll let you know when the little cretin moves along."

His hand left her shoulder and he went back outside.

She looked up at her reflection and hummed to herself until her muscles unclenched and her fingers uncurled from the curve of the sink.

You can always go, downtown.

* * *

so there's M.

reviews are LOVE and you're all SOOOO good at it already, why not keep it up, hm? greeaaat.

:D


	14. N is for Nosebleed

wow, excellent reviews guys! they make my day :D

alriiiight, getting into some difficult letters here

here's N

enjoy!

**

* * *

N is for Nosebleed**

They are mortally terrified of nosebleeds.

It's irrational now, a year and bit into it, but still.

Miles flipped out when their neighbour Charlie got a nosebleed at a barbeque, even though he'd just been hit in the face with a football, two months after their initiation in the DI. Jin was silent, more so then usual, for two straight days when a member on the security team had one on a routine check of one of the stations. Daniel nearly broke down a week before he left on the sub when a woman ahead of him in line at the cafeteria asked if he had a napkin with just a single drop of blood on her finger.

Sawyer was surly and angry for an entire day after Phil got a nosebleed from the cold he'd managed to catch, blood dripping down his jumpsuit and over his walkie. Juliet nearly fainted and was definitely pale when Mike, her supervisor at the motor pool, told her to take over the engine tuning when his nose began bleeding from the heat.

Sawyer also discovered (Juliet told him outright, with a frustrated face and shaking fingers) that with the hot summers on the island, she got nosebleeds. Not bad ones, and she could usually hide them, but she thought it was fair warning.

He'd never seen one from her since the flashes and had put it out of his mind; but now it was their second summer and he'd all but forgotten.

So now;

He walked into their little two-bedroom house and dumped his bag and walkie on the kitchen counter before moving through the rest of the house, looking for Juliet.

"Jules? Blondie you here?" He saw that the bathroom door was almost shut and light spilled under the door from the overhead. He figured she had fallen asleep in the tub again and thought he'd get a chuckle out of her for once instead of the other way around.

Sawyer grasped the handle and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Any words he had died on his lips.

He froze, his hand still on the door handle. His heart jumped into his throat and something shot down his spine

"Juliet!" he yelled, eyes moving over the small room.

Blood was spattered in the sink like it had sprayed from a cut throat; a bloody handprint was on the wall next to the mirror and bloody tissues pooled by the garbage can.

"Juliet!" he yelled again, tearing himself from the scene and running back through the house.

He saw another blood smear on the frame around the front door and he burst through it out into the hot sunshine.

Looking wildly left and right he saw Amy walking up her porch steps a few houses down.

"Amy!"

He sprinted the distance and stumbled to a stop.

"Jim! What's wrong? I was just looking for you at the-,"

"Have you seen Juliet?" he was almost breathless from the run and the adrenaline.

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you, she's inside, freaking out, and Miles and Jin came out when-," she cut herself off. "Oh," she continued. "You saw the bathroom first didn't you?"

Sawyer's heart rate began returning to normal.

Amy motioned for him to follow her as she went into the cool house. "She's in there with Miles and Jin; tell her to keep her head down, and put this across the back of her neck. Poor thing, I think she's about to lose her lunch," Amy reached out and picked up a cloth she'd left in a bowl of cold water on the counter and handed it to him with a reassuring smile.

Sawyer snatched the cool towel and raced down the hall to the bathroom.

The door was open and there Juliet was, pale and shaking, sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a garbage pail in front of her, leaning over it with one clammy hand pinching her nose and the other gripped in Jin's.

There was a bloody tissue in the hand over her nose. Every now and then a drip of crimson would disappear into the bucket before her.

"Jim! There you are," Miles said with relief. He was shaking too.

Jin was quiet.

"James?" Juliet's muffled, tear-filled voice came from under her hand.

Sawyer sighed in relief and crossed the small tiled floor and knelt in front of her, laying the towel across the back of her neck.

"I'm here sunshine,"

Someone, probably Amy, had pulled Juliet's hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

Her clammy hand, previously clutching Jin's darted to his and held on. Jin shifted and Sawyer took his place easily. He sat on Juliet's left side and held her hand with his left while his right slid across her back in soothing circles.

"We'll just wait outside." Miles said slowly, getting up with Jin and leaving the bathroom to talk to Amy.

"I think it's stopping," Juliet said shakily. Sawyer took a deep breath and took the hand holding her nose and pulled it gently from her face.

"Looks like you're gonna live Blondie," he said.

Juliet could hear the note of relief in his voice. Her mouth tasted like blood. "I freaked out." She said as Sawyer let go of her and stood to get toilet paper.

He ducked it under cold water from the tap and came back to kneel in front of her again, passing the tissue under her nose to get rid of the blood.

"It's okay Blondie; you scared the crap outta me. The bathroom looks like a crime scene over there," he tried to joke.

Juliet managed a chuckle. "I sneezed before I realized it was bleeding."

As her hands stopped shaking she took the tissue from Sawyer and wiped her own face, gently blowing her nose and standing with him to wash her hands and face better in the sink.

"I think I scared Amy. I ran over here, I couldn't find you; she put me in here and went to get Miles and Jin from their place,"

Juliet took a deep breath and looked up at her face in the mirror. She looked normal again.

"Damn, we're a bunch of freaks you know that? Scared of nosebleeds," Sawyer said.

Juliet sighed and turned to looks at him. "Well, we're here, alive, still in the 70's, but all in one piece. We'll worry about the fear of nosebleeds next week, okay?"

Sawyer slid and arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you didn't time-travel outta here and leave us alone,"

Juliet laughed into his shoulder and squeezed him with her arms around his waist. "Me too."

* * *

and there's N!

personally, i don't think of nosebleeds the same way anymore, haha

as always, reviews are love!

:)


	15. O is for Outsides

okay guys, thanks sooo much for the reviews! they're amazing!

here's O!

enjoy!

**

* * *

O is for Outsides**

It was after their first time that Sawyer finally felt he was seeing all of Juliet.

She lay on her stomach, head pillowed on her folded arms with her face tilted towards him. The sheet slid down her bare back to settle low on her hips. Her eyes were closed and there was a sleepy, comfortable smile on her lips.

Sawyer watched her as he lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, the other laying next to her arms on the bed.

"I could stay like this forever." she mumbled quietly.

Sawyer couldn't stop the grin that spread slowly across his face.

His eyes took in her messy blonde waves and her smooth arms, relaxed face.

A freckle under her left ear.

Bare back, line of her spine-

What the fuck was that?

He tensed and shifted towards her. Her eyes didn't open and her smile was still light; until a rough finger gently traced the shiny scar on her lower back. Her face tightened and closed off and when his eyes came up to search her face, ice blue eyes were focused on him.

Sawyer's warm hand settled over the scar. "What is this?" he asked quietly. Juliet turned her head the other way and didn't answer right away.

"Juliet," he never used her real name unless he was being very serious.

"Danny," she answered blankly.

Sawyer's hand tensed on her back and she closed her eyes, willed her body to stay still.

"That dickhead did this to you?" he growled lowly.

Juliet swallowed thickly and looked steadily at a spot on the far wall. "I did it to myself," she said just as blankly.

"It's kinda hard to brand yourself like this, Juliet."

She licked her lips. "I did something I wasn't supposed to,"

"And Danny did this? What did you do?"

By some agreement, their voices were quiet, hers empty, his barely controlled.

"I shot him."

The silence became deafening. Sawyer lifted his hand from her back and she closed her eyes tightly.

This was all too familiar; sitting in a little yellow house, sheet revealing more than just skin...

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered.

Sawyer's hand touched her skin again, this time at her left shoulder; a scar she earned playing darts in high school with a drunk friend.

"And this one?" he asked. He brought his voice down under control. Juliet couldn't turn to face him yet. "Darts; a friend had too much beer and missed the board."

He traced along her skin to an odd shaped scar to the right of her spine. "This one's funny looking," he said lightly.

She quieted again and turned to face him now. She looked him square in the eye and steeled her nerves.

"Ed,"

Sawyer's jaw tensed at the mention of her ex-husband.

"The one and only time he actually hurt me enough to leave a mark; it's from a drawer handle," she said quietly.

Sawyer looked away from her eyes and his hand just smoothed up and down her back until his jaw unclenched.

"I did say I wanted to know you inside and out." He finally said.

Juliet let out a breath of laughter and rubbed her eyes. "I do believe you meant it as more of a line to get into my pants,"

Sawyer had to laugh at that. It was always a great surprise when she said things like that, so blunt, without skipping a beat. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, turning her carefully until she was on her back with him hovering above her. Her fingers curled around his arms. He pulled back and looked down at her and she openly looked back, letting him see her completely.

"I love you," he said softly.

Juliet smiled, dimples peeking up at him from her cheeks. "Scars and all?"

"Insides and outsides, Blondie."

* * *

i love them.

reviews are love!

next one is P - P is for Push. curious? lol

:D


	16. P is for Push

here's P!

thanks for the reviews! they make my life.

enjoy!

**

* * *

P is for Push**

"Come on," Sawyer needled, watching her face.

It became closed off, steely and irritated all at the same time. "No,"

"Come on Jules, just tell me; birthmark? Oven door? Cattle prod?"

The last one elicited a sharp, involuntary intake of breath.

He stopped short. "Wha-, Juliet look at me."

"Stop pushing," she said simply, looking resolutely down at her book.

"Juliet." Sawyer was staring at her now, trying to see into her mind because Lord knows she never let anything slip.

"No."

"Juliet," There was an edge to his voice now. "A cattle prod? A hot poker? What the hell happened to you?"

He couldn't bear the thought of anything like that happening to anyone, never mind his girl, his Sunshine.

"Nothing, okay, it's just a birthmark! People have odd birthmarks all the time!" she exploded. Nobody could get under her skin by doing so little like James could. Aside from (Ben), she refused to even think his name.

"It's not a birthmark." Sawyer's hand whipped out and grasped her wrist, hauling her over and toppling her so she lay awkwardly on her stomach across him.

"James!" she yelled and twisted, but he was stronger than she was and she had no leverage.

His hands lifted her shirt and touched the shiny, raised ridges of her scar, the freckles around it, the redness that just wouldn't quite go away.

"Who did this to you?" he asked quietly.

She thought that was almost worse than him staring at her.

"Nobody."

"Juliet."

She stopped struggling now and just went limp, staring at the carpet. "The Others,"

Silence.

Then, "When?"

"A long time ago," her voice was flat and quiet.

"Why?"

"Because I did something I wasn't supposed to."

"What did you do?"

"James, please stop."

The memory was sharp; the crack of gunfire, the sight of the beach and ocean and the boat, Ben's angry face, the hot stick.

And then Jack's face, eyes sad and determined, his rough fingers gentle against her skin and his promise...

"What happened." Statement, not question.

"I shot Danny." She finally blurted. Those three words may as well have been an entire story because Sawyer's mind jumped straight to her helping him and Kate escape, shooting one of her own...

"Juliet-,"

"Stop. It's fine. I'm a big girl and it doesn't hurt anymore, just leave it alone." Then she was struggling to right herself again and shoving the back of her shirt down over her back and fighting to her feet.

Her face was pale and her lips trembled. A look came into her eyes.

"You look like you're gonna-," he was cut off as she suddenly ran for the bathroom, a hand coming up over her mouth.

He surged after her, catching her just as she fell to her knees in front of the bathroom sink and threw up, hands gripping the porcelain so hard her fingers turned white.

Sawyer turned the tap on and rubbed her back, holding her hair off her sweaty face and neck. Her whole body shook.

He eased her down onto the floor where she stared at the toilet with tears in her eyes, her face suddenly flushing and then draining of colour before she leaned over it again.

When she was done, she leaned against the tub, eyes closed.

Sawyer sat next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair back from her face. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"It hurt, so much that I screamed, and Jack thought," she took a breath. "Thought that he'd saved me, from being executed, but it hurt so much worse than a bullet."

Sawyer leaned his forehead against her temple.

"And then he promised I could go home, both of them, and Jack promised we'd get off this island, and he did. But I didn't and I'm still here and I don't know if my sister's alive and my back does still hurt when it rains," it all came tumbling out now and her body was beginning to shake.

"Who takes care of you, huh? Who do you ever let take care of you?" he whispered.

She turned into him and he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. It was the only time since they'd met that Sawyer had the thought that Juliet was small.

He learned pushing to make Juliet talk about things made her sick.

* * *

so, again, these are pretty much one-shots, unless i say otherwise, so yes O dealt with the same situation, this is just another variation. :)

do i really need to say it? reviews are love!

:D stay tuned.


	17. Q is for Quiet

Q here! short and sweet!

love the reviews btw, they make my day!

enjoy.

**

* * *

Q is for Quiet**

It was quiet.

It was also three in the morning, so quiet seemed implied.

"Tell me somethin' Blondie," he said quietly.

They lay tangled together in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the moonlight slanted across it.

"What would you like to know?" she replied, just as softly.

"Ten things you love. No thinking, just off the top of your head."

Juliet chuckled against him and shifted a little. "My sister, Rachel, and my nephew Julian."

He squeezed her tighter and she cleared her throat. "Pancakes drowned in syrup and strawberries,"

"Watching the rain fall and the smell it leaves, that counts as one." She smiled against his shoulder.

"That's four, Sunshine,"

"Thunderstorms, strawberries, books, the colour green,"

"Still, even after all this time on the island?" he blurted out. He regretted it when she fell silent.

"Sorry,"

Juliet licked her lips. "Hugs, those hugs that completely envelop you and hold you really tightly."

He did that.

"One more,"

"You," she said simply. "Your turn," she continued before he could ruin the moment with his awkwardness (which she loved as well).

"Your eyes, the way your ears turn bright red when you're angry, that spot right between your neck and your shoulder-,"

"Not that you love about me," Juliet laughed, poking him.

He ignored her with a smile in his voice. "Your hands and soft skin, the way you laugh, the way you look when you're reading a book,"

"Seven, three more," she chuckled.

"Your voice, your touch,"

He looked down at her now. "You."

She grinned up at him and he grinned back.

They settled again in comfortable silence as a quiet rain began falling.

* * *

aw, i loooove them so very much.

reviews are love tooo!

more soon;

:D


	18. R is for Rain

thanks for all the reviews everyone! especially all those repeat-reviewers :D !

i'm so sad this is almost over! there's what, less than 10 letter left?

lol and here's R!

enjoy!

**

* * *

R is for Rain**

"Come on sunshine, I'm bored."

Juliet looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Excuse me?"

Sawyer sighed. "Mind outta the gutter sweetheart."

Juliet chuckled and marked her place before setting it down on the couch. She uncurled from her position and stretched before looking up at the man in front of her again.

"Alright; what would suggest we do?"

Sawyer grinned and looked out the window.

"No," Juliet interrupted him before he could speak. "I'm not going out into the rain. I've had enough of it on this island already. Given the chance, I'm staying inside."

Sawyer gave her a mock-sad face before walking slowly towards her, a smile spreading over his face and she frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he stopped in front of her. He took her hand and began pulling her towards the door.

"No. James, stop it; I'm not going outside. It's muddy and wet and cold," she tried to resist him by pulling her hand from his but he was laughing now, pulling her more insistently and damn him if she didn't feel herself smiling too.

"I think you _are_ comin' outside with me sweetheart," he said triumphantly, just as he yanked the front door open.

A rush of fresh, rain smelling air blew in and Juliet breathed deeply, despite her protests; she did love the smell of rain. "And what are we supposed to do out there? Everything's mud and puddles," she had a frightening thought of James throwing her into one of those said puddle before she caught the look in his eyes.

One large warm hand came up and tucked loose hair behind her ear and settled on her cheek.

"You know somethin' Blondie, I think you just need to trust me,"

Rain streamed down behind him. She was caving; she hated caving, especially to James.

"Fine; but you are doing the laundry when we get back from whatever it is we're doing." She thrust a finger at him to emphasize her point and he grabbed it with the hand that was on her cheek, pulling her out the door and onto the porch.

"Alright," he sounded excited and exhilarated. She looked at him and a smile touched her lips; he looked so carefree in this moment, like this was the most normal situation in the world.

"On the count of three, we're makin' a mad dash for the motor pool."

Juliet raised an eyebrow again. "What?"

Sawyer grinned. "You know, that shop where people, namely you, fix cars every day? There's somethin' wrong if you don't know where you're goin' everyday sweetheart,"

Juliet rolled her eyes and smiled. "One,"

He grinned wider and gripped one of her hands with his. "Two."

Juliet took a deep breath and told herself to live in the moment. "Three,"

They were off like a shot, jumping off the porch and, of course, landing in a puddle before streaking across the compound to the motor pool where an almost finished van sat under the roof. It had no backseats. They were soaked to the skin in moments and when Sawyer jerked open the driver's side door and Juliet flung herself into the passenger seat they were dripping and laughing like teenagers.

Juliet pushed wet hair off her face and behind her ears. Sawyer did the same with a big dimpled grin. "Now what?" she asked. She looked around at the empty compound; everyone was taking shelter. Suddenly this seemed like a great idea.

Sawyer just put the van into drive and carefully pulled out and away from the compound. Less than three minutes later the van was parked in a clearing just inside the jungle where the rain could still drum its staccato beat on the roof and stream down the windows in small rivers. Juliet was breathless with anticipation and uncomfortable in her wet jeans and cotton long-sleeved shirt. Not to mention a little cold.

Sawyer pulled the keys from the ignition and rolled down the windows a little before climbing into the back and motioning for Juliet to do the same.

They didn't speak.

Sawyer kicked off his wet and muddy boots and peeled off his socks as Juliet watched. Her teeth were beginning to chatter. He looked at her, eyes serious now, and pulled one of her booted feet into his lap. He unlaced the boot and pulled it from her foot before throwing it towards the back doors with his own, doing the same to the other before meeting her eyes.

He peeled off one sock, then the other, and Juliet was breathless for an entirely different reason.

Sawyer pulled off his top layer, a long sleeved button up, and dropped it in his lap before reaching out and touching the hem of Juliet's long sleeved shirt. She swallowed thickly and looked up at him, his eyes still on her face. Her cool fingers slid over his and they pulled it up together.

He took it and rolled it up into a pillow, laying it behind them. They faced each other in jeans and tank tops and the air was suddenly warm and moist in the van.

He lay down on the bottom of the van and his bare toes touched the sliding door. She lay down next to him, their bare arms touching and giving them both goose bumps.

"Do you hear it?" he whispered.

Juliet closed her eyes and his fingers tangled with hers; the rain fell in a comforting rhythm, interrupted every now and then by distant thunder, birds in the trees, wind in the leaves. Peaceful and relaxing. "Yeah," she breathed.

She felt him moving next to her and an arm slid under her neck, curling her body towards him. Juliet let him move her, eyes still closed. His arm rested around her back and the other smoothed up and down her arm comfortingly while her head rested under his chin where he could smell her shampoo and the rain. She slid one leg over his to get comfortable and their bare toes brushed.

"Glad I pulled you out in the rain?"

Juliet smiled at the thought of Miles and Jin bursting in the last time it was raining and she and James had been laying like this on the couch, almost asleep; she loved all her boys, but Miles and Jin killed the peace sometimes.

"Very," she said quietly.

* * *

so here's R!

R IS FOR REVIEW! lol i've been waiting all these letters to say that :)

S is next!


	19. S is for Solitude

okay, thanks so so so much for the reviews and everything! they make my life.

here's another short one, a little lighter.

enjoy!

* * *

**S is for Solitude**

Sawyer knocked on Juliet's bedroom door like he did every morning.

They'd all been in the compound for just over a year; Daniel had left for Ann Arbour three weeks ago and the remaining four had split off into two houses for their own sanity.

Miles and Jin were two doors down and Sawyer and Juliet came to an unspoken agreement that they would bunk together instead of getting an additional house. Let the hippies assume what they wanted.

"Sunshine, you ready?"

The two of them flirted, whether they were aware of it or not, and they were growing closer than they thought possible.

Of course, they never talked about.

And so every morning their routine continued. Whoever was up first would wake the other one and they'd take turns in the bathroom, one cooking breakfast and eating while the other showered and then switching, meeting in the middle for coffee and a few paragraphs of a book.

But this morning, Juliet wasn't answering as per the routine.

He considered just opening the door, it's not like Juliet ever locked it, but he thought that might not go over too well.

"Jules?" he called again.

There was a low groan, one he was sure she didn't mean him to hear, and then her muffled voice.

"I'm calling in sick; go away please,"

Sawyer raised an eyebrow at the door before frowning. "You were fine last night," he tried.

"James," Warning tone. And pain?

"Do you want somethin' to eat before I go?"

Silence.

"Alright then, feel better." He finished lamely, heading out the door. It was lunchtime before he got the chance to head back and check on her. Horace was fairly loose about the whole thing and told him to take the rest of the day and take care of 'his girl'.

Like they thought before, let the hippies assume.

"Jules? Blondie, I'm home, how're you feelin'?"

He approached the bedroom and knocked. There was no answer.

Sawyer looked around the house; her boots were still by the door, the plate he left for her was on the table, her book was in the same place...

"Juliet?" it was rare he even called her Juliet anymore, but when he did he meant it.

There was a low groan again. This time he opened the door.

Juliet was buried under the covers, face down, pillow over her head and a bottle of Tylenol sitting open next to a bottle of water on the nightstand.

"Sunshine?"

"Please go away," Juliet mumbled, not moving a muscle.

"Tell me what's wrong first," he moved into the room and risked sitting on the bed near her feet.

He'd done this once before, a few months ago, when Juliet was sick like this, and had been kicked, almost quite literally, from the room.

"No."

"Blon-,"

"No. It's, no."

Something slid out from the blankets and hit the floor with a soft thud. He peered at it and a lightbulb went off.

"Oh."

Juliet still didn't move. "Yes."

"Do you want me to-,"

"Leave?"

"Sure," Sawyer was up and out.

As he walked down the hall, he put two and two together.

Hot water bottle, Tylenol, lack of movement, irritable. Solitude.

Right. Living with a woman was fun.

"James?"

Her voice carried, barely, from the bedroom and something in it made him turn back down the hallway.

"Yeah Sunshine."

"Okay, since I'm sure you've figured it out now, I guess...can you bring me a sandwich? And possibly my book?"

She sounded guilty for asking but also somehow on the verge of tears.

He came back into the room and rubbed her foot comfortingly where it now poked out of the blankets.

"Sure darlin',"

* * *

LOL bet you didn't expect that now did you? hehe

anywho, reviews are love, as always!

updates may become fewer and farther between over the next two weeks, finals and all that fun stuff, but then winter break! and updates a plenty for all you wonderful people :D

thanks so much!


	20. T is for Together

sorry for the long absence my lovelies! forgive a stressed college girl? you're the best.

here's T! i'm getting sadder and sadder as I get closer to Z. sequel? hmm...

enjoy!

**

* * *

T is for Together**

The sun was setting, setting up a beautiful sunset and paving the way for a clear, starry night.

Sawyer lounged out on the porch in one of two wooden chairs and sipped a beer, glasses on the end of his nose as he read his book.

A few houses down, a newer member of the security team was getting home from a long shift and was being greeted by his wife; a hug, a kiss, the faint scent of roasting chicken as the door hung open.

"How's Gil doing?"

She couldn't sneak up on him anymore. It was almost impossible.

Sawyer slid his bookmark (a homemade one from Juliet) into his book and looked up at her with a smirk. "Aside from the sissy name, he's doin' alright I guess,"

She grinned down at him and settled into her own chair, a bottle of soda in her hand, her own book in the other. "What's for dinner ma'am? I'm starvin' out here," he teased, tossing her a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow and lifted her feet up onto the porch railing. "Dinner is whatever you make tonight, dear." She stressed the 'dear' and smiled wider as he chuckled. In the other direction, a woman (new, Sawyer thought her name was Isabelle) stormed out of her house followed by a man who was pleading with her to come back.

"Wonder what Henry did this time," Juliet mused, watching the scene for a moment until Henry caught up to Isabelle and she turned on him angrily.

Sawyer sighed. "Who knows, the man ain't all there, always with his head in the clouds, I don't think there's a filter between his pea brain and his big mouth," he commented.

Juliet stifled a laugh and shook her head, taking a sip of her soda. Sawyer watched her as she watched the children running through the grass and the people having barbeques and sitting on their own porches.

"She must love him though," she said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Sawyer smiled a little. "For some strange reason, I guess she does."

They both knew that they weren't talking about Henry and Isabelle anymore.

"You know why I love you, sunshine?" he said a few quiet moments later.

Juliet snapped out of her haze and turned her face to him with a soft smile. "Why's that James?"

"I love you because I asked you for two weeks and you've given me two and half years,"

Juliet grinned and tilted her head in that way Sawyer had determined meant she was either proud of him or shy by something someone said.

He reached over and pulled her feet into his lap, turning her body in the process and she let out a laugh.

"Why else?" she asked curiously, taking another sip of her cola. She was blushing.

"Because you always got my back; and you take my side even when it's stupid," this makes them both laugh a little.

Isabelle and Henry are holding hands and walking back to their house.

"And?" she pressed, enjoying herself.

His hand starts moving casually over a foot while the other holds his beer.

"You're the only person I think I've ever listened to, ever wanted to listen to. And you stop me from doin' stupid things just by glarin' at me,"

Juliet laughs again and sets her book on the arm of the chair, resting her head against the back so she can still look at him with a quiet smile.

"I love you because you don't make promises you can't keep." She said softly.

Sawyer switched feet and kept eye contact with her.

"And you always have my back, no matter what; you saved me from crazy, flaming arrows," This made him laugh out loud and he puts his beer down so he can feel her skin with both hands.

"Let's just say we love each other," Sawyer said with a grin. Juliet nodded once and looked up into the pastel sky.

"Very much,"

"Alright Lady Capulet, let's get dinner, I'm starvin' to death out here," he patted her foot and then pulled her up with him.

"Alright Romeo, but you're still making it."

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you're the only one who gets to use dumb nicknames?"

She laughed and led the way into the house. He grinned and followed.

"What? You don't like bein' 'sweetheart'?"

* * *

ha. i love them.

reviews are LOVE! especially now.

:D


	21. U is for Uneasy

hello people! this is a short one, so i'll be uploading two chapters this time! instead of studying, i wrote these;

enjoy!

**

* * *

U is for Uneasy**

"What's wrong Sunshine?"

Juliet looks up at Sawyer's voice and smiles slightly, blinks slowly. "Nothing, just thinking."

He comes across the living room and settles next to her on the couch on his back, his head resting easily on her lap.

Her hand automatically comes up into his hair as she rests her chin on the other on the arm rest.

"Thinkin' about what?" he presses, looking up at her.

She looks down at him and smiles again. "Nothing. I've just got a feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Uneasy; like something bad is going to happen."

Sawyer sits up and pulls her into his arms, kisses the top of her head and settles her against him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise."

"I didn't say it was going to happen to me," she said offhandedly, then, "And don't make promises you can't keep," it's quiet, with an edge, and maybe some sadness mixed in with acceptance for good measure.

It's a haunting compilation and Sawyer has to kiss her again to get the taste of it out of his mouth.

She tilts her head and they kiss, slowly, lovingly. She pulls back and hugs him tightly.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye; you'll be fine in the mornin', Darlin'," so he pulls her up and they make their way to the bedroom.

The next morning, she's curled around his back, deliciously bare, her nose pressed to the back of his neck, and the phone rings. She wriggles a little and it rings again.

He groans and she buries her head under a pillow. He braces a hand on her warm back and picks it up.

On the drive to meet the others, because they _are_ back and they are the _others_ now, all he can think of is Juliet's bad feeling the night before, her sleepy face this morning, hair messy and hanging over one shoulder, sheet barely covering pale skin as he pulled clothes on.

He skids to a stop and gets out of the van. He gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

u is for uneasy. it's like she knew! i think she knew the whole time that they would come back and fudge everything up.

v is next! almost done ;)


	22. V is for Volatile

here's V! almost near the end. speaking of V, anyone watching it with Elizabeth Mitchell? Amazing!

enjoy!

**

* * *

V is for Volatile**

She learns pretty quickly first hand how ugly his temper really is.

Horace has dropped them off just outside the fence in a clearing in the jungle, tells them about the training exercise. They have to make their way to the sonic fence, turn it on and find their way back to the barracks. They're paired together and are going first while Miles, Jin and Daniel wait their turn back in the rec centre.

Before Horace takes the van back, he gives them a pair of earplugs and blindfolds to put on and spins them around, tail on the donkey style, and takes off. They can't see which way he goes or hear it and that's when Sawyer begins to get upset.

"What's the point of all this? It ain't like we're ever gonna be out here and can't take care of ourselves," he grumbled, pulling off his blindfold.

Juliet's was already in her pocket and her earplugs were out.

"It's just a test, James, we could do this in no time," she says, looking around them. Sawyer still huffs anyway and starts off in the complete wrong direction.

"James," she calls quietly. When he turns with a glare on his face, she points in the opposite direction.

"I think I know my way around this goddamn jungle Blondie, spent more time trekkin' through it then you, sitting in a cozy house." He shakes his head and goes off in his direction for a few steps. Juliet patiently waits for him to come back, pulling her hair up into a ponytail to get it off her sweaty neck.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this done," he growls as he comes back and passes her with a hard glare.

Juliet nods and follows him, watching her step and the back of his head alternately. She feels a little hurt at his obvious anger but pushes it aside; she's seen him angry before, been on the receiving end of his glare. It's nothing new. Those three words become her mantra as she follows his stomping steps.

They make it to the fence in no time, Sawyer grumbling the whole way and Juliet staying quiet.

It's the metal grinding and trees breaking that make them stop.

Juliet looks around, taking the last few steps that brings her near to touching Sawyer who is reaching for a gun he doesn't have. She glances at him, back at the trees, feels her stomach clench a little.

"Son of a bitch," he growls, reaching now for Juliet's hand. "Now we'd best get to runnin',"

And they take off, more trees snapping and the unmistakeable sound right behind them; branches hit their skin and they stub toes on rocks and nearly fall way too many times but they make it the last short distance to the fence and skid to a stop on the other side of it. Sawyer is breathing heavily as he drops in front of the keypad, adrenaline making him sloppy. Juliet stands behind him, anxiously watching the trees and him alternatively, not letting her fear show on her blank face.

"Damn, what's the new code? 39756?" He's punching random keys and looking from the key pad to the trees and back again.

Juliet is gripping his shoulder now and her eyes are glued the tree line. "It's 39657."

"No, it ain't, it's 39756," he growls, still jabbing at burrons that don't co-operate. The little console beeps negatively at him and he curses out loud, clenching every muscle in his body.

"657," she bites out, watching as tendrils of black smoke billow from the trees and streak towards them.

"No-," he starts to yell.

She shoves him aside roughly and crouches, punching in the code and falling back onto her elbows as the smoke slams into the sonic fence, its sound echoing seemingly inside her skull. She takes a breath and tries to stop her hands from shaking.

Sawyer is on his feet now, the smoke disappearing into the trees again, and yelling at her, yelling at the smoke, at the trees.

Then he kicks the pillar. The keypad makes a strange sound.

"God damn," he exclaims, dropping down on the grass next to her.

She lays still on her back, looking up at the sky and breathing heavily.

"Don't you ever get mad," he says finally, seemingly calm now. There's annoyance in his voice now and Juliet can sense him trying to get a reaction out of her.

"What's the point?" she replies. Sawyer stands up now, almost leaning over her. Juliet watches him, feeling him glaring at her and knowing what he's trying to do.

"You always been this cold?" he says, anger returning. He's trying to hurt her now and she knows it. It's working. She feels something hot rising in her chest and Juliet knows it's reflecting in her eyes because he seems to pick up steam.

"No," she says. There's an edge to her voice.

"Well then what the hell happened to you?" It's almost teasing, taunting. It hurts. She doesn't know why it does, or why she cares that it does because she never did before, but it stings a little. And makes her mad.

Juliet keeps her mouth shut and pulls herself up, brushing off her clothes. "None of your business," she tries to adopt her careful tone, the one that doesn't let anything slip but warns the other person to drop whatever the hell they're talking about.

"The hell it ain't, Miss Other," he bites off. He watches her clench.

She whirls around and glares down at him. "Stop calling me that." He's called her these names only a handful of times before, each time meant to leave a stinging hurt. She's sick of it.

Sawyer sees he's hit a nerve and stands up now, glad he's finally getting a reaction. "What? An Other? Well you are, ain't you?" He's filled with a bitter satisfaction. He also doesn't see it coming.

Her fist collides with his cheek in a blinding crack of colour that drops him to the ground.

And then she's walking away.

Turns out, her temper is pretty ugly too.

* * *

:D i quite enjoyed this chapter.

next parts after finals are over on friday!

reviews are LOVE


	23. W is for Week

in honour of the fantastic reviews and the end of my finals, i'm uploading the longest letter yet! W! who would've thought w would be the longest?

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**W is for Week**

_Part One_

She promised him two weeks.

Day one he picks a fight with her. She punches him in the arm, hard enough to make it tingle, before turning and walking away, striding fast across the grass and down the path that lead to the docks. For a moment he thinks she's going to climb on whatever is down there that floats and leave him. Then his arm regains feeling and it hurts like hell and it starts to bruise wicked colours. He forgets about her.

She comes back when the moon is full in the sky and the stars are blinking from the inky black.

He can tell she's been crying and trying to hide it. She glances at his arm and wordlessly offers her hand to him. Her eyebrow is raised. He lifts his arm and drops his wrist into her waiting palm and lets her push his sleeve up and out of the way to look at the dark bruise.

He sees a smirk touch her lips before she's blank again, probing the edges of the bruise and twisting and turning his arm. There's sand on her cheek, right under her ear.

She deems him fine and drops his arm, crossing hers again.

"I'm sorry," he says gruffly and she nods, not quite meeting his eyes before brushing past him, and against his aching arm, and heading into the make-shift house the five are sharing now. He makes a noise in the back of his throat at the painful contact and looks over his shoulder at her.

She smirks at him.

Days two and three are spent under tense negotiations and conversations with Horace, trying to get them a bigger house, maybe a gun and a jeep so they can go out into the jungle and look for their 'crew'.

Horace caves and gives them one van and a pasty looking guy named Phil.

Jin is all for going to look for the others and Miles is against it; Daniel is staring out the window, mumbling about quantum physics and Charlotte.

Sawyer looks to Juliet to break the vote. He remembers her promise to get his back, remembers her taking his side, even though it may have been admittedly stupid.

"James is right," she says in that quiet way of hers.

Miles looked incredulously at her. "So, what, we go traipsing around the island some more? What are the odds we come into a clearing just as they pop into it? We're in the 70's! We should stay in one place, where they can find us." He crosses his arms. She agrees with Miles, Sawyer can tell; staying in one place is a good plan. And yet...

"Staying in the one place they're all the most unwilling to go first? It would be easier to search for them. Strategically, of course," she replies, looking away from Sawyer and at Miles.

Miles rolls his eyes and throws his hands up. "Fine. I'm staying here with Daniel,"

Sawyer leads Juliet and Jin to the motor pool where he immediately takes a disliking to pasty Phil.

They spend the afternoon searching and evening in silence.

Day four is slow, the heat making everything hot and sticky and mucky; the five stay indoors, all the windows open and three different fans going in an effort to not die of heat stroke.

They play cards and Daniel begins joining in the idle conversation, winning a few hands of poker and getting smashed when they play a drinking game.

Sawyer finds out Juliet hates blueberries.

Days five and six are spent in the same vein as days two and three, getting a van and driver, convincing Miles to come with them this time, searching different sections of the jungle.

The evenings are tense, silent, and heavy.

That is, until Daniel has too much Dharma beer and throws up in the middle of his version of Lola by the Kinks.

They stick together after that, and agree to disagree.

Day seven, Sawyer gets nervous.

He sees Juliet check the calendar in their little house, mentally counting the days. He avoids her all morning and when she corners him over lunch he gets angry with her again, snapping at her.

He regrets it when she clenches her fist and he takes a half step back. But she just shakes her head and walks away again.

She comes back later that afternoon with sweat dripping off her red, red face and leaves sticking out of her hair. "I went for a run," she says without looking at him when he asks her. This time, there is no smirk, no meeting of eyes.

She refuses to talk to him or even acknowledge him through days eight and nine.

She leaves Jin and Miles to go out to search with pasty Phil, who now thinks they're his friends, and instead stays in with Daniel, playing cards and singing all the songs they can think of from the 70's.

_Part Two_

Day ten, things look up.

Horace needs an extra hand with tuning a jeep and Juliet, eager to get away from hot tempered Sawyer, goes to help out Dave in the motor pool.

When they return from their daily search, Phil asks Miles and Jin to watch the monitors in the security station while he takes Sawyer along with him on a call for a faulty camera on the edge of the compound.

Jane from the school asks if Daniel would mind watching a group of kids while she ran to the washroom without a second thought.

They gather that night and drink their beers and share stories about what happened during their day.

They congratulate Daniel on not freaking out when young Charlotte asked him to hold one end of her skipping rope. They laugh over Juliet's ability to fix cars. They shake their heads at Miles and Jin watching the monitors and zooming in on random people in the compound.

Sawyer is the only one who says nothing, sitting back and watching his people.

Day eleven and twelve run just as smooth as day ten; Juliet helps out at the school this time after going out with Sawyer and Daniel on the search.

Jin learns more English from Amy, who brings them sandwiches and some extra clean clothes, and soap to wash the ones they've been accumulating. Miles and Sawyer go on a tour of the inner workings on the compound with a trusting Horace.

There is no anxiety that night. No fear or doubt or heavy silence lingering over their heads and weighing them down. To them it was a slow process, being absorbed into the Dharma Initiative.

But by day thirteen, they begin to get restless.

Their searches turn up nothing; no Locke, no Jack or Kate or Hurley. No rescue.

Daniel is back to being sullen and moody and Miles is prickly and sarcastic.

Jin is quiet, looking out into the jungle or up at the sky as if Sun would suddenly appear. Nobody could tell if he was waiting for her to or watching to make sure she didn't.

Sawyer tried his hardest this time not to fight with Juliet. But this time she yells at him over leaving his boots in the middle of the floor. Her face goes red and her whole body shakes and there are tears in her eyes. He storms away and doesn't come back until well into the night with a can of Dharma beer in each hand.

She rolls away from him and stares at nothing.

Day fourteen is the true test. He's already dreading day fifteen, when she's gone.

He stands in the morning sun on the dock, watching the sub open its hatch and admit at first a pair of families, mom and dad and two kids each, before individuals begin climbing in carefully, smiles on their faces.

She shows up an hour later, empty handed. She's got enough immaterial things that Sawyer can see though, and they're weighing her down.

She has sad eyes and shaking hands.

Her mouth is set in a tense line.

Her whole body is straining to get on that sub. But she stands next to him anyway, for two hours, until that sub slips innocently under the waves again, leaving barely a ripple, until it's gone. "This why you really yelled at me yesterday Blondie?" he dares to ask.

"Yes." She answers.

He takes her hand and they stand there on the beach. "That sub ain't comin' back for a month, at least. Horace asked if we wanted a more permanent residence. While we search for our people and all that,"

Juliet sighs and Sawyer can't look at her. "You still got my back?" she says instead.

He smiles but still doesn't look at her. "You still got mine?"

"Yeah; but I can't figure out why," she says. She looks up at him and he looks over at her and they both smile a little.

Day fifteen isn't looking so bad after all.

* * *

haha: the two weeks, it had to be done, it's like tradition :P

reviews are love!

almost done :(

but maayybeee Alphabet Soup II ? hmm...


	24. X is for 'X'

alright fabulous readers, alerters and reviewers, here's X, a tough and short one. once again, i'm going to upload two at once, so X and Y as well. and then, sadly, Z (hopefully by tomorrow).

I do intend to write a sequel of sorts, if you have any letter suggestions (or dare i say, requests?) i'll see if I can work them in somehow.

enjoy!

**

* * *

X is for X**

_"...denoting an unknown or unspecified person or thing..."_

"She's an 'x'."

"What?" Amy turned to Sawyer with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Jules, she's an 'x'," Sawyer repeated, staring thoughtfully at the other people in the cafeteria.

Amy frowned curiously and looked around before settling her attention back on the man next to her. "She's your ex? I thought, wasn't she with another of your crew?"

Sawyer blinked and shook his head, turned to face her. "No, not an ex, an 'x', like the letter. You know, like solve for x kind of thing. She's, an unknown."

Amy smiled knowingly now and nodded to herself. "And what makes you say that?"

"Mostly, I just don't get her; Miles, I understand, Jin, even with his English, I understand. Juliet? Not so much."

"I've heard of men not understanding women, but Jim..." Amy chuckled and took a sip of her coke.

"No, this is more than that." Sawyer sighed and pointed at a woman across the room, Judy. "See, Judy over there lost her brother when she was thirteen. Within the first week we're friends, good friends, because I seen a picture of poor Eddie and we look like damn twins."

Amy kept listening as Sawyer scanned the cafeteria and settled on another woman.

"Olivia is another story; her boyfriend cheated on her and now she's on this whole 'I hate men but I'll do anyone to make myself feel better' run. I know this because she hits on me every chance she gets."

"Should I be worried how much you know about these women Jim?" she teased.

Sawyer shook his head. "I know how to talk to women. I know how they'll respond and react and I ain't nervous about it. Juliet, she's different. I don't know with her. Anything about her."

Amy frowned a little and played with the straw in her cup. "But you're crewmates."

Sawyer sighed internally. "Well, yeah, but you can know a person without really knowin' them, you know?"

Juliet walked into the room at just that moment, noticing them right away. She smiled a little and waved in greeting before Miles came in as well and distracted her. The two waved back.

Amy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "I guess. But Jim, why does this bother you so much?"

"That, cupcake, is another x altogether." Sawyer grumbled. Amy smiled.

* * *

seeee? short. haha X was hard! but now it's over with.

Y is next, tonight as well, and then the final letter!

as mentioned, suggestions for letters is always welcome!

reviews are love!


	25. Y is for Years

another short and sweet chapter. all fluff :)

one more letter!

enjoy

**

* * *

Y is for Years**

He asked me for two weeks.

Here I am, three years later, washing dishes and making pasta and waiting for him to get home.

We're called the LaFleurs, and this doesn't bother me anymore.

I can hear heavy footsteps on the porch and the door opens, closes. I strain the pasta with a smile I can't contain; he always pulls this reaction from me. Sometimes that bothers me. The difference is that I don't care.

He comes around the corner and I put the pot down and turn to him.

He pulls up a bright yellow flower and it's a sight I'll never forget. His dimples and stubble and that beautiful, god-awful purple shirt and rough worn jeans.

I school my features so I don't look so pleased; he's looking way too proud of himself.

I feel a smile on my face anyway. I feel warm all over.

"Is that for me?"

And then the flower is in my hand and his arms around my waist, my back is against the sink, he's smiling down at me and hugging me and I feel like I would gladly stay on this island forever if James would just not let go.

And then he kisses me, perfect lips, amazing taste, rough hands that are gentle on me when he pulls me close.

Soft hair. Strong muscles. And oh, the yellow flower.

The **love**.

My thought processes stop altogether and I just sink into the moment.

Three years suddenly seems like nothing and everything at the same time.

* * *

it's almost over!

reviews are love, as always.

thanks for the support everyone!


	26. Z is for Zenith

Okay all. We've made it. Z.

First off, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to all of you; those who want alerts and those who review, give ideas, comment on every chapter and take the time to let me know how they feel about what I write. I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! And I hope you like Z!

This is my Christmas gift to you!

For the last time in Alphabet Soup;

enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Z is for Zenith**

_zenith - the time at which something is most powerful or successful; the highest point reached by a celestial or other object..._

Washing dishes was something they did together most nights. Sometimes in silence, sometimes talking about mundane things, sometimes singing along with the radio or entertaining Jin and Miles or Amy and Horace.

Tonight was a good night. Sawyer managed a good day at work, Phil being out sick, Radzinsky with his head stuck up another project, Jerry out on perimeter checks.

Juliet had gotten off work early, got all the grease off her hands and face and even managed to scrape the burned remains of Sawyer's last attempt at baking from the bottom of a pan.

Now they stood shoulder to shoulder, elbow deep in bubbly water, passing dishes and joking back and forth. "So I saw Derek talking to you today," Sawyer teased, sending a wave of bubbles her way.

Juliet grinned and pulled a pan into the soapy water. "Yeah, and I saw you talking to Judy on your way home,"

"You jealous Blondie?" he smirked at her, taking the pan from her. Juliet chuckled a little and started on washing the cutlery and cups.

"Are you, James?" she smirked right back, dimples matching his. He sent another tiny wave in her direction it sloshed up over the sides of the sink.

"James!" she cried, jumping back, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Yeah baby?" he said innocently pulling out the forks and drying them off.

Juliet came back to the sink and scooped up two handfuls of water, flinging her hands in his direction. He froze and she caught her laugh in her throat, lips pressed together as a smile fought to get through.

"Blondie," he said lowly. Water dripped off his chin and nose and the ends of his hair. The front of his shirt was wet and his own dripping hands hovered in the air like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes?" she answered in the same innocent tone he had adopted.

"Run," he warned.

She took off like a shot, sprinting out of the kitchen with a laugh bursting free and hair flying behind her. He caught up with her in the hallway near the backdoor. The light overhead was burned out and he could only see her by the fading light of the sunset.

One wet hand caught her wrist and pulled her back to him while the other found her waist and a finger slid through her belt loop.

She let him turn her with a breathless smile, looking up at his laughing face. "Not fast enough," he drawled slowly. Juliet felt heat creep up her neck, spreading from her stomach as he gazed down at her. She would never get tired of this reaction, of the look in his eyes.

The hand on her wrist released her and his palm against the wall next to her ear, the other leaving her belt loop and sliding just up inside her shirt to feel her skin.

His fingers were still wet.

Her own dripping fingers pushed up into his damp hair, messing it up, before sliding down his chest and then up under his own shirt.

She smirked as the hand on her skin gripped her hip.

"Maybe I let you catch up," she whispered against his lips. When did he get that close? They were both acutely aware of the proximity of their bodies, their hips brushing.

"I think you're just slower than me," he said smoothly. She smiled now and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you're gonna use it," he warned quietly.

Juliet smirked and brought her tongue back into her mouth, trailing fingertips down his stomach. He shivered. His mouth hovered over hers and she leaned back against the wall with a teasing smile.

Sawyer just took a step forward, their bodies now touching from sternum to hips, one of his knees between hers, pinning her to the wall.

"Are you going to teach me how to use it?" she asked lowly, looking up at him from her lashes. It always made him smile when she said things like that; he was definitely rubbing off on her. He leaned down slowly, lips just whispering against hers, breath mingling..

And then she was gone.

"What the f-,"

Her laughter sounded from behind him, and he whirled. "What the hell was that?" he asked incredulously.

Juliet just grinned and stepped forward, pressing him back against the wall now.

"Just somethin' I picked up," she copied his soft southern drawl. She leaned up and her lips were on his, his hands gripping her belt loops again, pulling her against him.

Their mouths opened and Sawyer groaned, Juliet smiled through their kiss. She pulled back and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, you did use it," he chuckled, not letting her retreat. Juliet tilted her head to one side, small smile on her face.

"I love you," she said in that quiet, thoughtful way of hers.

"One of these days I'm gonna ask you to marry me," he said in that new way of his, dimpled, sincere grin, fingers gently stroking skin just above the top of her jeans.

Her soft smile widened. "Okay,"

They leaned their foreheads together and shared a quiet laugh. "You can take the ring out of the floor now," she whispered.

Sawyer just shook his head with a smile. "Whatever you say darlin'," They leaned together again before Sawyer pulled back and lead Juliet by the hand down the hallway.

The next morning, he woke up with Juliet wrapped around him, skin pressing against his; the phone was ringing. It was Jin.

His stomach was already sinking.

* * *

I don't know what it is with me leaving these little one shots with one of them knowing something bad's about to happen...hm...I'll have to work on that.

BUT there was fluff! 99.9% fluff! To end on a good note.

Merry Christmas if you celebrate, if you don't, pretend I said what you do celebrate, otherwise Happy Holidays! That's me covering all my bases and not forgetting anyone! :)

Thank you SO SO SO MUCH again for all the support and encouragement throughout this story and for the next, as well as ideas and feedback. They are LOVE and they make my day.

THANKS!

:D


End file.
